Suspiros o Diario de Medianoche
by Mesouki
Summary: Desafío de Navidad. Harry está esperanzado, toma conciencia de lo que le ocurre con Hermione... ¿pero ella? - Harry reflexiona, y escribe.
1. Día 1: 8 de Diciembre

_Para los que me abandonaron y para que las lagrimas derramadas no hayan sido en vano. _

_Y para los que aún están a mi lado, gracias, esto es para ustedes._

_**Suspiros (o Diario de Medianoche) por Mesouki**_

**8 de Diciembre:**

Pasarás las Navidades aquí. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza en momento en que me despertaste de mi sueño de amor para preguntarme si me quedaba. Él quería irse.

Pero él es así. Tu lo conoces bien. Haría lo que fuese para llevarte la contra. Siempre me lo repites. Y yo lo sé. Pero es mi amigo.

Al igual que tu.

Allí estás.

Armando el árbol de Navidad. Formar parte de aquello sería excelente.

Pero no. No te quiero para mi todo el tiempo.

Porque no sería justo.

No sería justo no compartir tu belleza.

Y no solo tu belleza. Tu amor, tu compañía.

Como no sería justo te dejo. Con él. Él es bueno, él es digno de ti, tanto como yo...

¿Qué veo? Pareces discutir con él. Pero en el fondo te quiere. Lo sé. Nunca tanto como yo. Pero te quiere.

Se pondrá rojo. Te molestarás con él. Lo sé. Siempre sucede lo mismo. Vendrás y me dirás que te molesta, que no entiendes porqué es así. Y yo te escucharé. Como siempre hago.

Sí, aquí vienes.

¿Cómo lo sé? El mapa. Siempre el mapa. Compañero de paseos nocturnos. Vaya si los hemos tenido en los últimos tiempos. Tu los necesitabas tanto como yo. Y pensar que yo decía que sufría mucho.

Pues tu también sufres.

Pero más sufro yo cuando tu sufres. Por eso, no me quiero apartar de ti.

Por eso quiero estar contigo, por eso. Porque somos uno para el otro, porque tu me haces falta tanto como yo a ti.

Aquí vienes. Entras por la puerta de la sala común. Yo te espero aquí, acostado, viendo como te detienes a hablar con unos niños de primero.

A regañarlos, Hermione.

Eso es.

Ahora te pido una cosa, sube esas escaleras, ven y regáñame a mí.

Porque lo merezco. Lo merezco por ser cobarde. Por no decirte estas cosas a ti.

Quizá algún día leas esto y me regañes.

Un día que espero que llegue pronto.

Pero por ahora con verte me alcanza.

Y sí, como deseaba, aquí vienes.

Haré como que trabajo duro. Es lo que tu quieres de mí.

Pero solo trabajo porque no quiero que me regañes. Quiero ganármelo completamente. Así, mereciéndolo.

Como quiero merecerte a ti.


	2. Día 2: 13 de Diciembre

**14 de diciembre:**

Hoy me regañaste. Me quedé dormido y llegamos tarde a clase.

Bueno, no me quedé dormido.

En verdad, van días que no duermo. Y tu lo notaste. Como siempre, tan detallista.

Esta misma tarde me quedé dormido en el Gran Salón.

Y cuando desperté estaba a tu lado.

Sentí tu mano cerrada sobre la mía.

Cerré los ojos. Deseé no despertar nunca. Nada ni nadie arruinaría este momento.

La armonía del amor valseaba junto a nosotros. Yo te quería y te quiero para mí. Te necesito.

Aún no se como llegué a mi cama. ¿eso que importa?

Estabas a mi lado. Y me tomabas la mano. Y no me la soltabas.

El sueño comenzó a vencerte. Lentamente quisiste dejarme dormir. Lo sentí, y quise impedirlo. Te tomé con más fuerza la mano. Pero no mucha, no quiero hacer daño a tu piel de seda.

Esa piel que tanto deseo sentir, tocar y besar.

Notas la presión de mi mano. Me miras. Y yo te miro. Sabes que lo hago a propósito.

Pero eso no hace que te vayas.

Al contrario. Te acuestas a mi lado. Puedo tomar el olor de tus rizos. Siento que la vida me sonríe, que no podría ser mejor. Siento que eres un poco mía. Te deseo, Hermione.

Siento el impulso de tomar tus sonrojadas mejillas y darte un beso en esos labios prohibidos.

Pero lo resisto por cobardía.

Me sigues mirando, y estás tan solo a un suspiro de mi.

Pero no abro los ojos. Sigo soñando contigo. Déjame soñar. Déjame soñar con un futuro. Un futuro perfecto.

Tu y yo.

Nosotros.

Juntos. Que podría ser mejor. Nada.

Abro los ojos. Y te veo. Y siento el aroma de tus rizos. Y siento el gusto de tu suspiro.

Ese suspiro que destruye la distancia que hay entre nosotros.

Distancia que yo también quiero acortar. Y tu lo sabes. Sólo pareces esperar que de el primer paso.

Pero soy un cobarde.

Me sonríes.

Te sonrío.

Tu sonrisa me pide que reduzca la distancia.

Mi sonrisa te dice que no me atrevo.

Suspiras nuevamente. Y vuelvo a sentir tu aroma. Y tu gusto.

Pero cuando vuelvo a sonreír, ya te has ido.

Me levanto. Te busco. Es ahora o nunca.

Miro a todos lados. Él estaba allí.

Le pregunto si te ha visto. Dice que te vio cuando subía al cuarto. Tu bajabas.

Me pregunta si sé que regalarte para Navidad. Respondo que no lo sé.

Pero ahora sí se que regalarte. Eso que tu deseas.

Suspiro. Trato de acortar esa distancia. Pero es tarde. Ya te has ido.


	3. Día 3: 20 de Diciembre

**20 de Diciembre:**

Hemos hablado.

Te noto cansada.

Un poco harta.

El trabajo te agobia.

Pídemelo. Pídeme que te ayude. Por favor.

Quiero estar un paso más cerca de merecerte. Siento que no te merezco lo suficiente.

Eres demasiado perfecta.

Como enojarme contigo.

Como enojarme contigo, si me haces tan feliz, si alegras los largos días de mi desgraciada vida. Vida que me no me juega buenas pasadas desde hace tiempo.

Pero la vida siempre fue así conmigo.

No tenía un año cuando pegó por primera vez. Pegó por donde más podía doler en ese momento.

Luego, pareció ablandarse, pero no, 10 años más de sufrimientos. Podría haber sido feliz. Lo sé. Pero el destino no lo quiso así.

Luego, durante un año, pensé que la vida me sonreía por primera vez. Descubría la magia. Descubría un mundo distinto. Mi mundo. El mundo al que pertenezco.

Luego, en segundo, al inicio, casi me tengo que desprender de todo eso que estaba aprendiendo a amar. La magia.

El tercer año, descubro a Sirius. Descubro al amor. Amor que no creí posible conocer.

En cuarto, siento que pierdo todo.

Comienzo a perder la amistad. Él. Él no me creía, ciego por los celos.

Todo lo que se estaba armando lentamente, se desbarata en una sola noche. Una sola noche de sufrimiento. Pierdo las esperanzas.

En quinto, definitivamente pierdo al amor. Pero sobrevivo. Gracias a ti. Tu me brindaste amor cuando me hizo falta estos últimos meses.

Tu eres mi dolor, mi destino, mi magia, mi mundo, mi amor, mis celos, mis esperanzas, mi sufrimiento.

Tu eres todo para mí. Pero soy cobarde.

Hoy estuvimos juntos. Estabas enfadada con Ron.

Me decías que no querías hablarle nunca más. Que era un insensible. Que no te quería.

Yo te dije que él te quería, pero que no sabía como hacértelo notar.

Vaya, ahora me doy cuenta de que hablaba de mi mismo en vez de hablar de Ron.

¡Como expresar lo que siento por ti! Ay de mí, ojalá pudiese. Pero ya lo tengo. Ya lo sabrás. Menudo regalo de Navidad te daré. Y sé que es lo que esperas. Ya he perdido todo, así que no sé que más podría perder.

Perdí tanto, que no sé si perder más me afectaría.

Pero de una cosa estoy seguro.

No puedo perderte a ti. Se que estarás siempre. No te perderé. Nunca.

No te irás. Antes me iré yo.


	4. Día 4: 24 de Diciembre

**24 de Diciembre:**

Hoy es EL día. Lo sé. Lo he estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Y tu también.

¿Hace cuanto que lo espero? Unos 4 años.

Me haces falta. Te necesito cada día más. Sé que tú también me necesitas...

Así que lo haré.

Te diré lo que siento por ti. Luego de tanto tiempo. No me importa tu reacción, sólo quiero que lo sepas.

Allí estás. Sola. No paras de trabajar.

Me da pena verte sola. Pareces infeliz. Sola, con tus libros. Sola, con tu estudio.

Ahora eso se acaba.

Ya no más. No habrá más Hermione que esté sola.

Ahora estaré contigo. Y para siempre.

Porque te amo. Porque aunque no me oigas, yo te lo digo con mi mirada.

Mírame y lee mis ojos.

Te necesito.

Quiero sentir el gusto de tus besos. Besos en la biblioteca. Besos en el campo de Quidditch luego de un entrenamiento.

Besos en los pasillos durante la noche.

Besos. Quiero tus besos.

Te quiero a ti. Completa. Para mí. Y eso es lo que serás.

Porque lo sé. Lo presiento.

Presiento que es recíproco.

Presiento que tus suspiros son de amor.

Presiento que esperas que rompa esa distancia.

Lo haré.

La romperé.

Y serás mía.

Y de nadie más.

Me miras.

Pareces leer eso en mi mirada.

Y sonríes.

Y yo no puedo sentirme mejor.

Tu serás feliz. Y yo lo seré, porque tu lo serás.

Serás feliz junto a mi. Yo lo sé.

Y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

Suspiro. ¿Sientes lo que siento? ¿hueles lo que huelo? ¿sientes el mismo gusto?

Yo sí.

Y luego de hoy a la noche, tú también lo sentirás.


	5. Día 5: 25 de Diciembre

**25 de Diciembre:**

Explícame.

Explícame, por favor, como pudiste destruirme de este modo.

Porque no tiene sentido.

Porque no tiene sentido llorar. ¿Por qué llorar? Pues eso es lo que intento averiguar.

¿Cómo llorar si eres feliz? No lo sé. No se nada. Sólo se que acabo de ser destruido. Sólo se que verte feliz me destruye, me consume. Y pensar que hacerte feliz es lo único que yo deseaba en este mundo. Y me cumpliste el deseo, decidiste ser feliz.

Vaya paradoja, el amor. Pensar que yo deseaba tu felicidad. Sobre todas las cosas de este mundo. Esa felicidad que traté de brindarte. Que puedo decir de la felicidad. Yo, que solo fui feliz a tu lado. Y tu lado se me va, trato de atraparlo, de rodearlo, de mostrarle que hay algo más que un yo. Quiero mostrarle que hay más que un 'tu y yo'. Quiero mostrarle que hay mas que un 'amigos'. Quiero mostrarle que existe un 'nosotros'.

Pero ahora no puedo. Ya no. Otra vez intento sonreír.

No puedo ni sonreír. El daño que me he hecho solo puedo ocultarlo yo solo. ¿Perderlo? No, nunca. El dolor no está para dar lástima. No. Está para demostrar los sentimientos. Vaya Gryffindor que soy yo. Un verdadero cobarde. No, no permitiré que sufras por mi. Ya para sufrir estoy yo. Porque deberíamos de sufrir los dos. No, tu debes ser feliz.

Feliz Navidad. Uno de los pocos recuerdos bueno que conservo. Las Navidades. Pensar que siempre fueron fiestas felices. Comida, festejos. Regalos.

Y tu regalo. Tan precioso como de costumbre. Pensar que yo pensaba regalarte lo mejor de mí. Pero recibiste mejores regalos que ese.

Pero ayer era un día importante para mí. Vaya regalo te tenía preparado. Era lo mejor que podía darte. Era darte mi alma. Todo lo que me queda ahora, y se destruye lentamente.

Pero llegué tarde. Por ser cobarde. ¡Cuántas oportunidades tuve en el pasado de decirte todo!. Incontables. Pero siempre deje todo para ultimo momento. Así ocurrió y seguirá ocurriendo.

Pero llegué tarde. Él me ganó. Él te merece más que yo.

Pero luego me di cuenta. Como siempre, tarde. Podrías haber sido feliz de tantos modos. Pero no de _ese_ modo. No _así. _Podrías haber sido tan feliz. Tan feliz, que no me habría dado cuenta de nada. Feliz, solo así podría vivir tranquilo. Ahora me lo trato de asegurar. Serás feliz.

Sí, lo serás.

Serás feliz con él. Él te hará feliz. Él, mi mejor amigo, compañero en las buenas y en las malas. Él. Sólo él.

Ya no habrá más tu y yo. A partir de hoy somos almas separadas. Ya no más amistad incondicional. Ya no más entendimientos. Ya no más noches de estudio frente a la chimenea. Todo se acabó. Y pensar que hacerte feliz es lo único que quería. Y pareces serlo, vaya si lo pareces.

Y tú no lo sabías. Ni lo sabes ahora. Y luego de esto, no lo sabrás.

Y ahora eres de él.

Me hace sentir decaído, triste, amargado, huraño, desgarrado, desgraciado, innecesario, sucio y sufrido.

Pasas a mi lado.

Te detienes. Me miras. Me observas. Me investigas. Me sientes. Me haces sentir aún peor.

Por supuesto, como si eso fuese posible. Parpadeas, preguntándote que me sucede. Pues nada, no me sucede nada.

Siento como me desgarras. Como me destruye tu mirada. Esa mirada que antes deseaba para mí solo. No puedo decirte todo lo que siento. ¡cómo lo haría! Pero ya no puedo. Feliz Navidad.

Pero ya no me puedo mentir a mi mismo. Ya no más. Antes, podría haberlo hecho. Hoy no. Ya no. Nunca más lo haré. No tendré otra oportunidad. La tuve, y la desperdicié. Como todo en mi vida.

La vida, desperdiciada.

Me sigues mirando. Pareces preguntarte el porqué. Te preguntas si fuiste tú.

Siempre fuiste tu.

¿Qué hiciste? Pues, nada, creo que ser feliz. Lo que hiciste fue elegir un camino de felicidad. Y eso me alegra. Aunque no pueda sonreír. Tu lo sabes mejor que nadie. Hay mas de una forma de demostrar la alegría.

Aunque no se la pueda demostrar de ninguna forma.

Y sigues mirándome. Y me destruyes más. Y no quiero. No quiero verte más.

Y aquí sigo, y seguiré hasta el último de mis días.

Y pasa su hermana con mi enemigo.

Y Neville. Y Luna.

Y pasas tú.

Y yo, solo.

Te detienes, me desnudas con la mirada. Niego con la cabeza.

"_Sigue tu camino, sin mirar atrás... no busques la calma, no existe la paz... revélate a la tristeza y al destino"_

Y al final, era obvio. Los polos opuestos se terminaron atrayendo.

Allí estás tu. Y él está a tu lado. Tomando el olor de tus rizos, sintiendo el gusto de tus suspiros.

Y aquí estoy yo. En el medio, tironeado de un lado al otro. ¿a dónde fui? No, yo no me fui.

Suspiro.

Trato de acortar la distancia.

Pero ya te has ido.

Adiós Hermione, te extrañaré. No me fui yo. Te fuiste tú.


	6. Día 6: 13 de Enero

_**13 de Enero:**_

Pensé dejar de escribir esto. Es más, lo había botado a la basura junto a todo lo que tuviese que ver contigo. Pero no pude. Mejor dicho, no puedo abandonar esto, porque sería como abandonarte a ti.

Y es por eso que sigo aquí, esta noche garabateando sobre este papel, que solo Dios sabe si leerás algún día...

Porque no puedo abandonarte... porque no puedo parar de imaginar lo que perdí al dejarte ir, al desperdiciar mi chance...

Porque aún eres mía... porque por más que él sea tuyo, tu sigues siendo mía... porque sigo amándote como antes... porque sigo necesitando estar contigo para sentirme bien, sigo necesitando oír tu voz al amanecer, sigo necesitando tus consejos y tus críticas, sigo necesitando tomar el olor de tu cuerpo al recibir un abrazo, sigo necesitando que me regañes, quizá hoy más que nunca...

Porque sigo necesitándote a ti. Y nunca dejé de hacerlo. Nunca dejé de amarte.

Pero no puedo decírtelo. Ya lo sé, y lo reafirmo. Porque eres feliz con él.

Y no quiero arruinar tu felicidad. Porque pese a que sigo destrozado, verte feliz es él último consuelo de mi corazón. Lo único que aún me permite soñar y pensar en ti sin tener que derramar lágrimas en la noche. Sin tener que desaparecer ante el resto.

Porque me da pena que me vean así por esto. Sólo por amarte.

Hoy releía lo que escribí hace unos meses...

"Yo deseaba tu felicidad..." – decía. Vaya paradoja. Lo logré, sí. Eres feliz.

Pero no quería esta felicidad... quería que tu felicidad fuese la misma que la mía... que tu felicidad fuese yo...

Pero no, porque fui, soy y seré siempre un cobarde... y porque no quiero verte mal. No. Por eso, seguiré escribiendo esto, deseando que algún día seas lo que nunca fuiste, lo que eres en mis sueños más hermosos.

Mía.


	7. Día 7: 22 de Enero

**22 de Enero**

Hoy me desperté y estabas a mi lado. Sentada a mi lado.

Por un momento creí que era un sueño. No lo era, era demasiado real.

Lo real era que no estabas mirándome. Estabas mirándolo a él mientras dormía. Tal y como habías hecho hacía unos días conmigo. Bueno, si es que alguna vez estuviste a mi lado cuando desperté. Tantas cosas ocurrieron en el medio, que no puedo creer que eso haya pasado realmente. Lo veo como si hubiese sido un sueño lejano, borroso.

Sin embargo estás aquí. Puedo sentir, una vez más, como tu peso se cierne sobre mi cama adoselada. Resisto la tentación de mirarte, porque deseo que no sea real, que no pueda encontrarte sentada en mi cama esperando. Esperando por algo. O por alguien. Y no quiero mirar, porque sé que ese alguien no soy yo.

Espontáneamente, imágenes de los últimos tiempos transcurren por mi mente, como si fuese un proyector de diapositivas. Me dan ganas de llorar. No permitiré que me veas así, no. Entierro mi cabeza bajo la almohada, y no quiero sentir más tu peso sobre ella. Ya no. Déjame sufrir solo, que si estás aquí sufro aún más.

Mis vanos intentos de reprimir las lágrimas llaman tu atención. Lo sé porque te has movido, y estás más cerca de mí. Me has descubierto así, en este estado de soledad.

Siento como tu voz me llama, haciéndome más daño aún. Como si eso fuese realmente posible. Pero lo es. Sigues llamándome, y las imágenes no dejan de pasar por mi mente.

Y no quiero reaccionar, no quiero hacer caso a tu llamado. Porque sé que de sólo ver tu rostro iluminado por la luz matinal se me partiría el corazón. Y realmente ya no deseo sufrir más. Y sé que si me descubres totalmente no podré ocultar más este sentimiento.

Pero debo ocultarlo. No debes saberlo. No.

Porque eso sería un error. Debo olvidarme de ti, Hermione. Ya no puedo pensar en que estás con alguien más. Con alguien que no soy yo. Con él.

Por eso me hago el dormido. Intento normalizar mi respiración llorosa, mas las lágrimas no dejan de empapar mis sábanas. Es raro. No puedo dejar de llorar por ningún motivo. Por más que lo intente no puedo dejar de sufrir al verte. Porque al verte me acuerdo de todo, revivo las imágenes y sufro más.

Y lloro.


	8. Día 8: 30 de Enero

**30 de Enero:**

Los días pasan en una exhalación.

No siento golpear el viento contra mi rostro en esta nueva noche fría. Estoy perdiendo una parte del calor que generalmente respiraba. Ahora respiro tristeza, lástima y melancolía. Eso me mantiene en pie estos días. Días largos, aburridos, sin sentido.

Días en los que mi único pensamiento eres tú. Y no deberías serlo, pero aún así o no quiero o no puedo evitarlo.

Porque la puñalada me está desangrando a cada paso que das. Porque lentamente siento como mi vida se apaga. Porque revivo amargamente lo sucedido a cada día, a cada momento de mi existencia.

Mas cuando creí que solo vivía, me di cuenta que en mi interior hay algo que todavía vive. Es una llama. Pero no es una llama que me dé calor. O al menos eso creo. Es una llama fría, pero que ilumina un pequeño resquicio de mi corazón que no te ha perdido. La esperanza.

Pero no entiendo. Ya no creo posible recuperar lo que perdí.

Suspiro, una vez más. Distancia. Mucha distancia.

Pretendo pensar que estás aquí. Con tu sonrisa, con tu alegría.

Aquí, a mi lado. Aquí, cerca, donde pueda verte.

Aquí, donde te espero.

Pretendo pensar que estás aquí. Con tu amor, con tu cariño.

Sueño.

Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos.

Tengo miedo de descubrir que nada es como lo deseo. Miedo de descubrirlo. Que no estás aquí, ni lo estarás pronto.

No abro los ojos. Corto esa distancia y siento mi pecho inflarse. No sé como, pero me siento mejor. Estás ahí, aquí. Allí.

El amor. Que extraño. En el sueño, imaginario mío, ya no te extraño.

Y pese a todo, quiero abrir los ojos. Es un impulso inconciente. Quiero dejar caer estas lagrimas, quiero que rueden en libertad por mi mejilla y que por allí encuentren mejor destino que retenidas con mis extraños sentimientos. Como cuando tú las atrapabas, como cuando las secabas con tu mano, como cuando me daban escalofríos.

Y quiero que me veas así también ya, porque ya me importas tanto, que no importara pasar un mal momento. Otro mal momento.

Quiero llorar, quiero descargarme. Y lo hago, y sirve. Pero una vez que acabe, la herida seguirá sobre mí.

Y a sabiendas de que no puedo seguir así, lo intento, lo intento. Pero no puedo. No puedo dejarte ir, a donde serás feliz, a donde puedes encontrar más que lagrimas y sufrimientos. No puedo dejarte ir de mi corazón, de mi alma. Porque, si así sucediera, perdería algo más que el amor.

Perdería la esperanza y la medianoche, las estrellas y los sueños. Las noches y los regresos.

Perdería al amor, y a lo necesario.

Y no puedo hacerlo. Y sigo soñando.

* * *

N/A: Feliz año 2006 para todos. Si dejan reviews (lo que no creo asd) tendrán mis respuestas en su mail! (si lo dejan, claro). Muchos besos y sobretodo, un GRACIAS enorme.

A.-


End file.
